


Bad Influence

by Anonymous



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Chubby Phil, M/M, Not really though, Stuffing, chubby dan, feederism, im sorry, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: College AU feederism fic





	1. Chapter 1

Phil had always been a skinny kid. He never really minded it much, but he didn't particularly like it all that much either. It was never really something he thought about, except sometimes in the middle of the night when he had nothing better to do. He would put his hands on his stomach as he wondered what it would be like to feel...softer. Chubbier. What it would be like to have a warm, squishy body that he could pinch and jiggle and squeeze.

  
Now, however, Phil's thoughts were in a very different place. He was at university, just outside his dorm, working up the nerve to walk in and meet his dorm mate. He was seriously contemplating running away and never coming back. After a solid minute of psyching himself up, Phil finally sucked in a breath and opened the door.

  
On the bed closest to the door, a boy that looked about 18 was spread out, stuffing his face full of chips. The boy had chocolate eyes, beautiful dark brown curls, and lightly tanned skin. His chubby cheeks had a slight rosy color to them, his tummy was soft and pillowy, and his thighs were thick and curvy.

  
The boy stopped mid-chew as soon as he saw Phil. He swallowed, then held his hand out and introduced himself to Phil.

  
"Hi! My name is Dan," the boy said, revealing stunning dimples.

  
Dan. It suited him. Phil prayed as hard as he could that his palms weren't sweating as he shook Dan's hand.

"I'm Phil."

  
"It's nice to meet you, Phil," Dan said while flopping back onto his bed.

  
Phil started threw his stuff onto the unclaimed bed and started unpacking his stuff. Dan continued making polite small talk through mouthfuls of chips. Phil didn't know why, but he couldn't keep his eyes off the boy's frame. He kept imagining what it would feel like to squeeze him and hug him tight at night.

  
Eventually, Phil was finished packing and Dan invited him to get something to eat at the campus snack shop. Phil felt his stomach start to growl, so he accepted. All the way to there, Dan and Phil joked back and forth. Phil was surprised at how natural it felt to be joking like this with someone he had barely met.

  
"They have amazing cinnamon rolls here," Phil said as they waited in the relatively short line.

  
"Good, 'cause I'm starving," Dan replied while patting his soft tummy.

  
Phil chuckled a bit and opened his mouth to order, before Dan cut him off.

  
"We'll have two packs of cinnamon rolls, please." Dan beamed at the cashier as she rang them up and handed them their cinnamon rolls.

  
Phil's eyes widened and he asked, "You're gonna eat six cinnamon rolls?"

  
"I told you, I'm starving."

  
Phil wasn't completely sure this boy was real. He had just eaten an entire family-sized bag of chips, and now he seriously thought he could eat all six cinnamon rolls. Phil didn't think he could survive the year if Dan kept acting like this.

  
As they headed back to their dorm again, they fell back into their natural banter. However, this time, Phil was a little bit distracted. He wanted to get back to the dorm as soon as possible so that he could see Dan with six whole cinnamon rolls stuffed into his already round belly.

  
The second they walked through the door, Dan jumped back onto his bed and immediately opened the plastic container of sweet-smelling baked treats. Phil could feel a shiver run along his spine as Dan licked his lips and took a bite of the cinnamon roll, the sugary frosting leaking out of his mouth. His expression immediately melted into one of pure bliss, and he let out an exaggerated moan.

  
Phil tried to ignore his roommate as he started eating his cinnamon rolls. The first bite made Phil's eyelids flutter. He had almost forgotten just how amazing these tasted. Phil had almost finished two cinnamon rolls before he looked over to the other side of the dorm and realized that Dan was almost done with his package of cinnamon rolls. Phil froze, eyes wide, as he stared at Dan's bloated tummy. Dan's sweatshirt was riding up slightly, and there was a small sliver of pale skin showing.

  
Phil shoved another cinnamon roll into his mouth to distract himself from staring as Dan ate the last bite of cinnamon roll and slowly licked the sticky white icing off his long fingers. Dan let out a small burp and set his hand on his round tummy. Watching Dan rub his belly, Phil suddenly realized how full he was. He undid the button on his skinny jeans, and mirrored Dan's actions as he slowly felt himself drift into a food coma.

  
"You're not going to finish that?"

  
Phil's eyes shot open when he heard Dan's voice. He looked over to see Dan eyeing up the remaining pastries that were laying on his bed.

  
"No," Phil said. He wasn't sure why he had said that. He did want to finish them, just not right this second. "Why? Do you still have room?"

  
"Of course I do," Dan said, smirking. Oh yeah, that's why.

  
Dan reached over and grabbed the package, then began eating the last few baked treats. Phil watched with wide eyes as Dan struggled to finish eating. Finally, Dan leaned back and pushed his sweatshirt up so he could rub his bloated stomach. His jeans had been unbuttoned a while ago, and he was letting out soft whimpers and burps.

  
Phil forced himself to look away so that he could keep rubbing his own belly. He could feel himself start to drift off from how full and warm he felt. Phil fell asleep to the sound of Dan's shallow breathing. Yeah, he was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phil realizes he needs a size up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for how long this took and ill try as hard as i can to update more frequently

Over the next few weeks, Dan and Phil started getting closer. Phil felt like he'd never found someone who he could connect with as easily as Dan. This lead to a lot of nights spent in their dorm room eating pizza and watching anime or laughing at stupid memes.

  
In fact, those late nights spent stuffing himself silly with junk food were probably why Phil was going to be late to class today. He was stood in front of the mirror, sucking in his stomach and desperately trying to button up his jeans. Phil hadn't even noticed that he'd been gaining weight. But now, he could feel his jeans clinging to his thighs, his ass, the stomach he didn't even know he had.

  
Eventually, Phil gave up and made a note to go clothes shopping that weekend. For now, he put on a pair of sweats and headed to class. Phil tried his hardest to pay attention in class, but he kept getting distracted by the waistband of his sweats digging into his midriff. It was such a foreign feeling, but he couldn't deny that it felt kind of good.

  
Class seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye, and Phil headed back to the dorm to relax for a bit before his next lecture. He walked in to find Dan just waking up. Phil stared, mesmerized as Dan stretched and his shirt rode up to show a sliver of his soft tummy.

  
"Hey," Dan said as he looked over at Phil and smiled. He looked so soft and sleepy, and all Phil wanted to do was pinch his chubby little cheeks.

  
"Morning, sunshine."

  
"How was class?"

  
"Pretty boring," Phil said, pushing the thoughts of his weight gain out his mind.

  
Dan grunted in response, then got up and started getting ready for class. Phil decided to get started on a paper that was due soon. He soon forgot about the paper though, as Dan seemed to be having the same problem he himself had had this morning, and Phil couldn't bring himself to look away. Dan's round ass and thick thighs were on display in his skin-tight jeans, and his love handles were spilling over the sides. His plush stomach was being squeezed with the flaps of his jeans as he sucked in and pulled as hard as he could.

  
"Pants getting a little too small, huh?"

  
Dan looked startled for a few seconds before he smirked.

  
"These pants aren't getting too small, I'm getting too big."

  
Dan shimmied out of his jeans and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. Phil could've sworn he saw Dan wink at him as he slipped out the door. Phil's pants had started to feel tight for another reason now, and for the first time since he had met Dan, Phil was glad he had the room to himself.

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
The next day, Phil invited Dan to go clothes shopping with him. Well, more accurately, Dan invited himself along, claiming he had nothing better to do.

  
At the store, Phil got a size up and decided he better try it on. He was surprised to find that they were still sort of snug. Phil considered the possibilities of him losing this weight and decided that they were incredibly low. In fact, he thought the chances were higher that he would put on a few more pounds before the end of the semester. He decided to go another size up.

  
Phil couldn't help but notice that Dan looked disappointed when he walked out of the dressing room in his sweats. He also couldn't help but notice that Dan had three pairs of jeans in his arms, one of them fairly smaller than the other two.

  
"Too small?" Dan asked as he passed Phil the smaller pair of jeans.

  
"Uh...yeah," Phil said, trying to hide the blush rising on his cheeks.

  
"Mmm. I'm not surprised," Dan replied, with a glance at Phil's midriff.

  
Phil could feel his face getting hotter before he realized something.

  
"Wait - you're not gonna try those on?"

  
"Of course I am, I'm just waiting so I can get your opinion."

  
Oh...of course.

  
Phil was right about these jeans fitting better, and as he stepped out, he was met with Dan looking him up and down with a small smirk on his face. He let out a wolf-whistle and sashayed past Phil into the changing rooms.

  
Phil sat down and fiddled with his thumbs while waiting for Dan to change. When Dan stepped out, he spun around and struck a pose.

  
"How do I look?" Dan asked teasingly.

  
Phil's face flushed and he spluttered a bit. "Um - well - er..."

  
"I'll take that to mean 'pretty fucking good'," Dan giggled.

  
"Uh...yeah," Phil said.

  
Dan laughed, his beautiful dimples showing on his chubby cheeks. Phil wanted to kiss them so bad. He wanted to kiss any part of Dan, really. His rose petal lips, his soft coffee curls, his plush, pillowy tummy. Phil just wanted to kiss every part of him.

  
Dan and Phil decided to get lunch before heading back to their dorm. Of course, Dan insisted on going to an all-you-can-eat buffet, and, of course, both boys took full advantage of it. They each had seconds and thirds, plus dessert, and they left the the buffet stuffed, bloated, and very happy.

  
When they got back to the dorm, both boys quickly fell into a food coma. Phil had a peaceful night, filled with dreams of Dan's pretty smile, endless pancakes, and too-tight jeans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dan and phil play a game
> 
> based on this post by @imagineyourfeedistotp  
> http://imagineyourfeedistotp.tumblr.com/post/123450918173/imagine-your-otp-playing-a-competitive-video-game

It was about a month after Dan and Phil's shopping trip that Dan had proposed that they play a game he had found online. The way the game worked was that they would play Mario Kart against each other, and whoever lost each round would have to chug a can of coke.

In hindsight, Phil really shouldn't have agreed to play this stupid game, considering how good Dan was at Mario Kart. But he had prayed to every star in the sky that he would beat Dan at this just so he could see Dan's big bloated stomach pressing against his tight shirt, and maybe even popping the button off his jeans. After all, the jeans he had bought about a month ago with Phil were already starting to get a bit snug. So, Phil had agreed, with hope in his heart (and maybe somewhere farther south) that he would see these fantasies fulfilled. 

Dan had practically squealed with excitement when Phil agreed to play. He threw his arms around Phil and gave him the softest hug he had ever experienced. The feeling of his small tummy being pressed into and practically engulfed by Dan's much larger one was something Phil would never tire of. If he had his way, Phil would spend all of his time with his arms around Dan.

When Dan got on his knees to get the game system ready, Phil had to force himself not to stare at Dan's perfect ass. It really didn't help that Dan had a habit of wiggling his hips whenever he bent over. With anyone else, it would be obvious to Phil that they were flirting with him if they did all the things that Dan did. But with Dan, Phil found himself doubting everything. Dan just seemed to be the flirtiest person Phil had ever met and Phil didn't know how to deal with it. 

When they finally got settled on the ground with their controllers, Dan sat as close to Phil as he possibly could. Their shoulders were touching, and Phil could smell the rose scent of Dan's hair.

"You're going down, Lester!" Dan said, smirking. 

"You wish, Howell."

They started with Rainbow Road, because, as Dan had so eloquently put it, 'Fuck me up, rainbow daddy.' They spent pretty much the whole round neck in neck, exchanging playful banter and thoroughly enjoying themselves. At the last second, Dan pulled ahead and managed to cross the finish line in first place. 

Phil felt an initial wave of disappointment, at both losing in the first place and at the fact that he wouldn't be seeing Dan chug a can of soda, which was not being helped by Dan's gloating. But as soon as Dan handed Phil the can of coke, Phil felt the disappointment morph into a sort of morbid curiosity. He had never really done anything like this in this context before, whatever this context was.

"Stop stalling and chug the fucking soda already, Jesus."

Phil was pulled out his thoughts by Dan's impatient voice. He looked up to realize that Dan was watching him intently, his eyes flicking down briefly to Phil's stomach. 

"Oh - yeah."

Phil quickly popped open the soda and gulped down the sugary liquid as fast as he could. It was surprisingly easier than he thought it would be. Once he was done, he put his hand on his tummy to feel the pressure of it, and let out a burp. He blushed and looked over at Dan again, who had his eyes trained on Phil's stomach and an eager smile on his face. 

Phil had been so focused on his own confusing feelings that he hadn't even considered why Dan might have proposed a game like this. He was enjoying this too. Well, obviously Phil didn't know that for sure, but he wanted to put it to the test. He smirked a little bit and said, "So, ready for another round?"

"Hell yeah," Dan replied, returning his smirk.

Phil deliberately stayed behind Dan the entire round and finished in 4th place. 

"Ah, shit!" He exclaimed, trying to make his disappointment convincing. 

"Lost again, Lester!" Dan seemed more excited about his win this time around, eagerly shoving the can of soda into Phil's hands. Phil pretended to be upset for a little while before he chugged the soda as fast as he could. It was a slightly harder the second time around, but he still didn't feel too bloated. However, he did have to pause for a bit longer when he finished to rub his tummy and let out a few burps. He looked at Dan, who was beaming at him.

"Getting tougher there, huh?" Dan asked.

"Not at all."

"Good."

Phil lost round three as well, and his stomach was starting to hurt. He had to push up his shirt to make it easier to breathe. He also continued to burp throughout round four, which was incredibly distracting for both boys. Dan ended up losing, and he made sure it was clear how upset he was about it. He practically threw his controller across the room, and Phil only managed to get him to calm down by shoving the can of coke at him. 

Dan seemed reluctant to face his punishment, but it soon became clear to Phil that Dan was faking it, considering how fast he chugged the soda. Because Dan's tummy was so much bigger than Phil's, the soda made a barely noticeable difference. However, since he had drunk it a lot faster than Phil, he was also gassier. As soon as he had finished, he let out a belch. 

"Ready for round five?" Phil asked, raising his eyebrows. 

"You bet your cute little ass I am," Dan replied with a crooked smile. 

Phil could feel his face flush, and he giggled. Round five was difficult for both boys because they were both giggly, burpy, blushy messes. Dan was in first the whole race and took the opportunity to brag as much as he possibly could. Karma caught up with him, however, and he was hit with a blue shell at the last second. Phil pulled ahead, and Dan threw a hissy fit. 

"Fuck fuck fuck! That wasn't fucking fair! Fuck you! Fuck this!"

Dan looked so adorable when he was angry, with his bunny nose all scrunched up and that little red patch on his jaw flaring up, that nobody could really blame Phil for leaning over and pressing a kiss on one of Dan's chubby cheeks. As soon as Phil felt his lips press onto Dan's soft skin, he felt Dan freeze. Phil jumped back and threw his hands over his mouth. 

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean - "

Phil was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against his. Dan cupped his cheek, and Phil leaned into the kiss. It felt like they were there for hours, just basking in each other's warmth. When they finally pulled back for air, Phil saw the prominent blush on Dan's cheeks. 

"God, I've wanted to do that for so long," he said. 

"Yeah, me too," Phil replied.

Dan leaned back in to kiss Phil again, but Phil pressed one elegant finger to Dan's pretty plump lips and whispered, "We're still playing a game, remember? You've got to accept your punishment."

Dan pulled back and groaned, "Aww, can I at least have one more kiss first?" Phil leaned back in and planted a kiss on Dan's nose. 

"There. Now drink your goddamn coke."

"Fine."

Dan drank the coke in practically one gulp. He let out a loud belch, and his entire face went red. Phil giggled and kissed Dan again, patting his soft stomach.

"Need a belly rub?"

"Please?"

"Anything for you."

Phil cuddled up closer to Dan's side, and Dan leaned into him. Phil lifted up Dan's shirt and started rubbing his squishy tummy. Phil had spent so much of his life imagining what this might be like, and it was so much better than he ever thought it could be. He loved the feeling of the warm, soft fat beneath his fingertips and the look of content pleasure on Dan's face as his eyes slipped shut, and he pressed up into Phil's touch. Mario Kart and the last can of soda were completely forgotten as Dan and Phil drifted into a peaceful little world of their own.


End file.
